Truth or Dare demigod style !
by liperlover1
Summary: This is taken post-house of hades. Lots of Liper fluff , and some thalico and Percabeth. A bit of travis/Katie. Camp half blood plays truth or dare ,with lots of humor and romance. T. because im paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**review ! ****And, atlas I don't own PJO and HOO, Rick Riordan does, however that could change...Oh, wait it can't.**

Stupid Quote

Pipers POV

Whoever said that it is better to loved and lost then never loved at all is a liar. I loved Jason.

And I lost him to Reyna. I sure don't value that experience. It hurt worse than injury I've ever gotten in battle. It was worse than any stab, cut, bruise, and burn. It was true pain. I didn't hate Reyna or Jason. I blamed me. In the middle of my self-pity session, Leo stepped in.

"Hey, Beautyqueen..." He started.

"What Valdez!?" I replied.

"I know it hurts", Leo sat on my bed and took me in his arms. H_is warm comforting arms …._

"_Snap out of it! You shall not think that way about Leo! He is your best friend for Zeus sake!"_

As the sane and the Aphrodite side of me debated Leo continued...

"I want you to know that I will always be there for you, now matter what. Your my best friend."

"I know" I briefly smiled but then went back to quietly sobbing.

"And I already punched Jason in the face. Several times" He smiled an apologetic smile.

"Thanks."I laughed briefly, and he pulled me closer, and nuzzled my hair.

In my mind I was thinking something along the lines of;_OH MY GODS HE'S TOUCHING ME! _

Crap. I'm starting to think like all the other girls in my cabin. There was about two minutes of enjoying each others company when Leo whispered in my ear.

"I hate seeing you like this, It makes me want to cry." he said with sincerity pouring in his words.

I put my head in his chest, using it like a pillow. I was relaxed and happy for the first time in days. In till he opened his mouth.

"We need to get you out of this funk therefor Supreme captain Leo shall call a game of...

Truth or Dare!" before I could scream at him he ran to tell the others via intercom.

**Sorry for the cliffhangie! Did you like it? Hate it? Chuck your computer out of the window? And, should I continue? I sorry for the lack of fluff and the second of Leo being out of character. I'm a beta! Like my work, if so I could be a beta!**

**Back to the point, read, write, and review!**

**Love,**

**Liperlover1**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize if this is a bit messed up ,my office messed up. I have asked many people, and have come to the conclusion that I, liperlover1, do not own PJO and HOO, that duty is given to **

**Rick Riordan. I do however own this yummy pickle I am digesting. Jealous? To bad , its my pickle. anyways, read , review , and follow! **

* * *

Chapter 2 Leo POV

As I told the rest of the Argo II crew that I was calling a game of truth or dare, I heard all of them groan in unison. I rock. I, supreme caption Leo , am the only one able to make the greatest demigods of the century

fear for their lives...after about a second thinking about how I rock, I started to think about what Jason did to Piper and punched the nearest object, because I had so much anger built up . Not a smart move. The closet thing to me was A metal bar . And if that wasn't bad enough I had burnt my Nikes . "Crap! I just got those shoes!"

Then I started to think a bought Piper . _The way she snorted a little when she laughs hard ...it's really adorable . And how when she's sad she plays with her braids and how I want to kiss her ..._

"NOOOO! _I will_ _not think about my best friend that way ! She is Piper for the Gods sake !_ _And besides , why would she like me? I'm just Repair Boy. But Im her Repair Boy._

And this is how I admitted to myself that I'm in love with Piper Mclean, my Beautyqueen, who's broken heart I will fix.

Piper POV

I was deep in my thoughts ,my Leo filled thoughts..._The way he always sets fire to his hair when he was mad, and the way he called me his Beautyqueen, and how He's my Repair Boy..._

_How he's my Repair Boy and I'm his Beautyqueen ._

And that is how I admitted to myself that I am in love with Leo Valdez , my Repair Boy . The boy who will fix my broken heart .

* * *

**Like it? Love it ? Hate it ? Loathe it ? Than tell me ! Review... Review... Review... Review... Review...Review... Review... Review... Review... Review...Review... Review... Review... Review... Review...**

**Anyways , I will update soon !**

** Love,**

** Liperlover1**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello dear reader ! Pease review ! Also, I'm looking for a Beta ! Interested? PM me ! By the way I don't own PJO or HOO . I begged Uncle Rick , but he didn't give it to me . again my Office is screwed up. This chappie will be mainly Percabeth ,and humor . by the way if you like Pokémon check out my little brother pokefreak123 , he is evil(he is related to me, after all)but a good writer . This story's for the Luke character to my storybook; Noah, Who got you belong with me stuck in my head for the longest time . now it's good riddance .**

* * *

Percy POV

Me and Annabeth where in the middle of a romantic moment*cough*making out*cough* ,when his supreme annoyingness ,I mean Leo , proclaimed that he would be hosting a game of truth or dare , I groaned and started to fear for my life . Yeah ,I , Percy Jackson ,son of the almighty sea god, am scared by a short and hyper Latino kid . Hey , he is extremely Evil. Wow I used the word extremely ,to much Annabeth . Anyway, Leo makes Kronos look like a sparkly Cullen fairy. Leo. Scares. The. Crap .Out. Of. Me.

Annabeth woke me up from my trance. Wow , another big word.

"So, Seaweed brain , are you scared ?" she asked in a voice that she uses to taunt me . Taunt . Wow , Franks right , I do hang out with Annabeth to much.

I know that she would tease me if I told the truth, but she could see through my lie . So I whimpered a small "Yes".

"I am to Percy" she said in a serious voice . She hugged me and we had a good long kiss. She whispered "I will make sure you don't die . I love you, so your death would not be as funny" Best. Girlfriend. Ever.

"Same here Wisegirl ." I said , and meaning it . She was my Wisegirl. I was her Seaweedbrain. We are two half's of the same whole. Wow that was deep...

Annabeth POV

I loved Perseus Jackson with all my heart . He is my seaweedbrain . I am his Wisegirl. We are two half's of the same whole. Enough said .

* * *

**To much fluff and seriousness ? Not enough ? Just right ? Telllllllllll meeeeeeeeeeee ! If you don't review my Ninja guinea pig will be sad . Do you want my poor ninja guinea pig to be sad ? do ya? Think of what kind of person you would be if you didn't review and made my ninja guinea pig Cassie sad. PS . sorry it's short.**

** Love,**

** Liperlover1 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my Peeps . I first want to say that because no one reviewed , my super ninja guinea pig Cassie spiraled into depression. The only way to cheer her up is to review , so be a nice reader and review ! Flames excepted , providing they contain constructive criticism .**

**Disclaimer :**

** Me: Leo, do the disclaimer **

** Leo : if Piper kisses me in the game of truth or dare in this chapter **

** Me: maybe **

** Leo: OK , Liperlover1 doesn't own PJO or HOO. But she owns the plot of this story . Supreme captain Leo out !**

** Me: Thank you Leo , that will do .**

* * *

Percy POV

As we all gathered in the entertainment room to play truth or dare , I noticed that Frank and Hazel had brought Reyna . Even I , the Seaweedbrain , know that Piper will be really upset to see Reyna and Jason being lovey-dovey . I also noticed that Leo had a particularly evil glint in his eyes . We are doomed . Leo interrupted my train of thought .

"OK, who go's first" I wanted to get it over with, so I raised my hand .

"Percy, truth or dare ?" he asked.

knowing that if I chose truth, Leo would ask me about Annabeth and our relationship, I said "Dare." BIG mistake.

"Ok Percy I dare you to ...eat sushi!"

"Valdez I will get you for this " I threatened .

He handed me a piece of sushi from his tool bag . I ate it and it was gross , I was holding it up well in till I barfed.

Piper POV

After we cleaned up , we all returned to the circle formation . I was sitting next to Leo , witch was nice . Then I saw Reyna and Jason kiss . My heart was sinking and I'm pretty sure Leo knew it . He gave me a big hug and whispered that it was all right . _Leo always makes everything right...he's annoying but sweet ...Leo, Leo, Leo... _and then Percy pulled me back to the present .

"Truth or dare Leo ?" Percy asked , but to me it sounded more like a threat .

"Dare" Leo said with confidence , even though he knew good and well that Percy would either kill him or embarrass him to no extent .

"I dare you , Leo Valdez , to kiss Piper Mclean , for at least a minute. Crap . Leo seemed hesitant and silently asked for my permission .

" Get on with it Repair Boy " I said it in a annoyed tone , even though inside I was jumping inside .

we both stood in the center of the circle and he leaned in...

* * *

**Hello again my peeps . Cliffhangie again ! Still looking for a beta reader , so apply, apply, apply. And ...review...review...review...review...review...**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is for the Leo of my storybook Jacob, who has been has seen me through so many hardships ...Anyway I don't own PJO or HOO but I am working on it. Review please! And my super ninja guniea pig Cassie thanks Olivia-Ivy for helping her out of her depression. I will stop stalling now, here is the moment we have been waiting for...**

* * *

Leo POV

As I leaned in to kiss Piper I kept thinking about how she would react . She could kill me or spray me with mace or ...she could kiss me back...but that's just a dream.

Finally our lips meet and I instinctively put my arms around her waist , she seemed ok with it so I kept them there. after about a minute we pulled away and she kissed me back!WOW! After another minute we pulled away and I noticed she was sporting a big smile that was almost as beautiful as her . This is the best day ever. After a few seconds of Piper filled thoughts I snapped back to reality .

" Leo shut your mouth or you'll end up eating a fly." she said in a very Piper like tone .

"I'm sorry Beautyqueen I'm just surprised ..."

" Well Repair Boy , what did you expect? That I would pepper spray you?" She said in a teasing voice.  
" Yea I was scared that you would kill me " I said , being very serious .

She smiled and took my hand . "That would never happen " she replied.  
"Good to know " We returned to our seats...and I decided what to do . I need to know how Piper felt about me .

"Piper truth or dare ? " I hoped she chose truth, I knew what I was going to ask her .

"Truth" she said hesitantly .

"Piper how do you feel about me ?" I inquired . She puled me into the closet in the hallway . After she shut the door she sighed .

" Leo , I love you " she said and the look in her eyes said that she was fearing my answer .

" Piper I love you , too . " She smiled a look of relief and happiness .

"Leo ..." was all she said . I kissed her for at least two and a half minutes . She took my hand and said "I..." That's all I needed .

" I will never hurt you , Piper . I just need you to know that " I said meaning every word of it .

"I know " She said and rested her head on my chest . A second later I heard Frank say that he is going to go get us to bring us back to the game.

" You two better get out of there or I will go in there and get you myself!" he said while laughing . I took Piper's hand and sighed .

"Coming ! " Piper and I said in unison . so we went out to face the rest of our friends .

* * *

**To fluffy ? What do you think ? I will update in two to three days . Don't worry, I just have to go to my mothers house ...I might write another chapter , but I will write at least three when I come back . By the way look up the band " The Flobots " They rock ! Review please ! Thank you for reading , and shipping Liper ! **

** Love ,**

** Liperlover1**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own PJO or HOO.T his chappy is for everyone who has ever been ridiculed for being different .You are smart. You are strong . You are perfect , don't let anyone else tell you otherwise . You will do great things . We are future writers , artists , scientists , presidents . We are the future . We are leaders .**

**Read and review!**

* * *

** Frank POV**

I knew Piper and Leo would end up together ! OK , I didn't , Hazel did , and told me . So , technically Hazel called it. But I am her boyfriend ,so I must get some credit right?

**Hazel POV**

Liper , I got it ! The perfect ship name ! Wow , I am starting to sound like the Venus girls aren't I? Oh well , I might not understand modern technology , but I know when two people are in love .There's a look .

**Pipers POV**

" Ok, Annabeth truth or dare ? " I asked

" Hmm...Dare!" MWAHHHA!

" I dare you Annabeth Chase to mix...honey , vinegar , tabasco , and pickle juice , and drink it ! " I said with a look of triumph .

"Wow , Beautyqueen, I didn't you had a dark side !"Leo commented .

" Yeah , Piper !" Frank added .

" Welcome to the dark side! " a mysterious voice said

Everyone turned around to see Connor, Travis, Katie, Nico, and Thalia standing by the doorway .

" how did you guys get on the Argo II ?!" Annabeth asked , back from the dare

" Not important , anyways were here to play !" Thalia responded.

"Well join the circle !" I told them .

" So Thalia truth or dare ? " Annabeth asked

**Thalia POV**

Knowing that Annabeth Would give me a dare that would end up with me dead I braced myself and said truth .

"Thalia , if you had to chose one boy in this room to date who would it be ?"Annabeth said , pleased with her self . OH. CRAP.

" Well if I had to pick ...it would be Nico " I whispered

"Louder please!" Seaweedbrain was going to die for this !

"Nico" I shouted . All I wondered was how would he would react . Would he jump for joy , laugh , give me a death glare ?

* * *

**Cliffhangie ! How will Nico react ? What will Thalia do to get back at Annabeth and Percy ? You will have to wait! I write faster with reviews! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello peeps , this chapter is going to be Thalico based ! Yay! I don't own PJO or HOO , if I did I would be writing the House of Hades . Review !**

* * *

Nico POV

As soon as Thalia said " Nico!" I was overwhelmed with hope and joy. Hope and joy are supposed to be off limits for kids of Hades , but I couldn't help it .

I allowed a smile to creep on my face . I think Thalia noticed . But then I came to the realization that Thalia was in the hunters , where boys, especially

dating them, was against the rules . All hope was lost. Still, there was a voice in the back of my head saying " What if she quit the hunters ..."

Thalia POV

As soon as I saw him smile at my confession I knew I did the right thing , quitting the hunters . Then, I thought about how to get back at Annabeth .

I had the perfect idea .

"Annabeth, truth or dare ?" I said mischievously.

"Dare " she replied timidly .

"I dare you to wear heels for an hour !" I said , laughing evilly afterwards.

She put on the heels Piper had for some reason and then opened her mouth to speak .

"I dare the group to ... go go-kart racing !"

there was a collective "yes!"

Nico POV

as soon as we got to the racing track Annabeth listed of the teams :

"Percy and me , Leo and Piper , Frank and Hazel , Jason and Reyna , Travis and Katie , Connor by himself , And Thalia and Nico . " she announced.

We all got to our Karts , and started off . As soon as we headed away from the group Thalia faced me ( I was driving )

" Nico can I talk to you ?" she asked in a voice that didn't sound like the Thalia I was used to .

" Of course." I said trying to look welcoming .

" Nico I ..." she took a deep breath" I quit the hunters ." She said, trying to sound cam.

"What for ? " I asked gently , trying not to jump for joy.

"Well, I think I'm in love " she replied quietly .

"With who?" my heart was getting bigger by the second .

"You." She said to where I could barely hear her. I stopped the cart , my heart threating to escape from my chest.

"Thalia I think I'm in love with you to " I confessed. Then I kissed her .

"Nico..." she replied with a smile , and kissed me back.

" We should get back, before the others start a search party." she said , both of us disappointed .

"To late ." Both of us turned around to see Travis smiling." So you and Thalia ?" He asked me.

"Tell anyone and I'll kill you !" Thalia and I said at the same time .

"OK, by the way , Connor won ." I didn't care that he was probably going to tell , or that Connor won the race . All I cared about was that my feeling of

love for Thalia was mutual . For the first time in my life I was happy .

* * *

**Did you like ? Love? Hate? Tell me ! Next chappie is Tratie ! I will be going to Tennessee , so I will be gone for a week at most, This NOT a hiatus,**

**nor is it permanent! As soon as I get back I will post lots of chapters ! And I am doing a sequel after this story, witch will be Thalico based! Yay! **

**Review! Review!**

** Love,**

** Liperlover1 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello fellow fangirls! and boys ! I have returned ! I owe you a extra long chappie , and review! Pretty please ! If you don't ship Tratie , then I would advise you to avert your eyes. Also, ship Tratie.**

**Doesn't any one else think the song " Truelove " by P!nk fits them perfectly , actually the chorus is " But I hate you, I really hate you, so much I think it must truelove...****_truelove...truelove ..it must be truelove"_** **I can totally see Katie sing this to Travis ! * Queue fangirl squeak * Any ways, I do not own , much to my dismay , PJO nor HOO . Again , review ! Peace to everyone out there ! **

**Keep up that " demigodishness ( as the almighty Leo Valdez so delicately put it ) ! "**

* * *

Annabeth POV

We all gathered to the place where the truth or dare games were being held . I sat next to Percy , as usual , and noticed some thing strange about the seating arrangements . At the previous Truth or games we sat in a circle me next to Percy , Hazel next to Frank and Nico , Piper next to Leo , Katie wedged between the Stolls , Thalia next to Jason , with Reyna seated next to him . The only things different about this arrangement was that Thalia was next to Nico , while he was staring at her intently . He looked to be mindlessly gawking at her . I didn't see any thing out of the normal when it came to how Thalia looked so I figured that there was only one explanation , reasonable or other wise...

Travis POV

as Leo called the Truth or Dare game to order he pulled some thing out of his tool belt thing .

" What is that ? " Katie asked , tilting her head a little to the right , her dark brow hair fell into her eyes ._ Gods she's beautiful ... I really wish I could kiss her... _I thought forgetting the mysterious object in Leo's hand .

" Get out of my head foreign voice !" I shouted to out loud at him self. I refuse to have feelings for Katie ! "_To late" _the voice said... or thought , what ever you call it .

" Travis has officially lost it ." Connor declared .

" Who put money on April ?" Frank asked , while Leo and Katie raised their hands . Frank grudgingly handed them each a five dollar bill.

" Someone call the Lonny ben , this nut has cracked..." Nico started singing .

" Fell right out of the tree and landed on his - " Thalia was cut off by Leo banging a giant wrench against the table, which was metal . It was like a gong times four! I thought I would be deaf till I was twenty five !

" OK , people the almighty sorting hat has declared that Travis will dare Connor , his brother ! " There was a collective cheer . I realized Leo was holding a hat- a fedora by the looks of it . This is going to be good I thought . I know just what to do ...

Katie POV

When Travis started talking to him self , I started thinking about him ._ How his bright blue eyes got a certain michveious glent to them when ever he was pranking some one or doing some thing of that nature...she could just melt into them ..._" Stop it !I mentally yelled at myself. " I will not think that way about a Stoll !" I thought . Suddenly, Travis brought me back to the present by saying :

" Connor truth or dare ?" He said with a slightly evil grin to match his tone .

" Dare!" Connor replied .

" I dare you , Connor Stoll , to be given a make over by Pipermon ! " He shouted.**( The Pipermon was the product of "I am Bianica daughter of Hades" , not me ) **

" What's Pipermon ?" Piper asked like she was pained to hear the answer .

"Your Pipermon, so you have to give Connor here a makeover !" Travis exclaimed .

_ Ten minutes later _

"I dare you , Annabeth Chase, to hold a spider in your hands for ten seconds !" Connor has gone to far. Annabeth Chase is the worst person to have as a enemy .

Annabeth did the dare. And then washed her hands a billion times . I have just recived an update : Annabeth has washed her hands a billion and one times , before finally joining the circle once again.

" Katie , truth or dare?" Annabeth asked, as if she wasn't planning revenge on my brother Connor . I knew better .

"Dare." Katie said , hesitating .

" I dare you, Katie Gardner , to go on the worlds biggest water slide , which we are hovering over at this very moment ." She said calmly , but with a tone that shows challenge .

" I can't swim!" Katie whimpered.

" Don't worry Katie -poo , I'll go with you ." She didn't yell at me for calling her " Katie-poo" , she did some thing that caught me of guard . She put her head on my chest . She was shaking . I pulled her closer to me , and tried to sooth her .

"Thanks Travis ." she said in a small voice. By then everyone was gone, so I pulled her even closer . Our faces were about an inch apart. I was feeling that I might explode fighting the temptiation to kiss her. she put her head on my sholder and stopped shaking . I saw that she was asleep , producing cute little snores . I took her to her room and placed her on her bed . I pulled the cover over her sleeping body and kissed her forhead.

"Good night Katie-poo "

"Good night Travis"

* * *

**This is only part one of two! Next part tomorrow ! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys . Feeling kinda depressed , Cassie passed on . So if this story is not good , you know why . I don't own PJO or HOO.**

* * *

Katie POV

when I woke up all I remembered was Travis ._Travis, Travis, Travis... _After about a minute of those thoughts , Travis walked in to my room . What a coincidence !

" You decent ?" Travis said, pulling a Leo .

Then I realized I was in a spaghetti strap top and short sleep sorts . " Di immortals " I muttered

" To late now ." I said trying to cover myself with a pillow .

" 'sall right . Anyway , change into you bathing suit ." With that he sat on my bed .

" What do you want ? " I asked him impatiently .

" For you to march your little podex into the bathroom in put on your swimsuit !" He said , knowing he had won .

I changed , not bothering to look at what Piper had picked out .As I stepped out of the bathroom Travis gasped .

" Katie your in a bikini ?!" Travis said, truly shocked .

"WHAT?!" I ran to the nearest mirror ,and sure enough , I was in a green bikini .

" Here's a towel..." He said , offering me a white towel . I took it .

Travis POV ( At the waterslide )

We had just reached the top of the humongous waterslide , which ended in water that looked to be about nine feet deep . Other boys where staring at Katie , which for some reason made me mad...

" Next two." The twenty-something life guard said . Katie and I sat our self's in to the giant inner-tube .

" Travis, I'm scared..." Katie whimpered . I wrapped my arms around her waist , and she stopped shaking.

" Katie , I would never let anything bad happen to you . Ever . " I said , meaning every word of it . She means so much to me... I don't know what I would do with out her .

" I believe you " She replied , burrowing closer to me .

We where pushed down the ride . In about a minute we reached the water . At the last moment I crashed my lips against hers .It felt like was free-falling and exploding at the same time . Best . Day. Ever .

* * *

**Review please !**

** Love,**

** Liperlover1**

** PS. sorry it is short**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello,I do not own PJO or HOO , Liper will ensue in a three part chapter ! That was my crappy poem . Peace !**

Annabeth POV

We all gathered in our usual formation for the truth or dare game . But Travis seemed closer to Katie than usual... He most likely did it to annoy her , but you never know with the Stoll brothers ...

Jason POV

" I will go first ! Percy , truth or dare ? " I said , with perhaps a bit to much enthusiasm .

" Dare !" Percy said as if he knew he would some how win something .

" I dare you to hide in a clothing rack , in the Kohl's juniors department , and when ever some one searches through the rack of clothing in which you are hiding in , you have to scream " Pick me ! Pick me ! " ! " I said triumphantly .

" Classic ! " Connor added .

" Awesome ! " Travis said

" Now I see the family resemblance between you and Thalia ! " Nico proclaimed .

"Get to it Percy ! " I said as I pushed him out the door , Frank in tote carrying a camera . The others followed us out in a orderly line fashion . _This is going to be good ..._ I thought .

_At Kohl's ..._

Percy POV

When we arrived at the department store , which was located in a mall, I slowly sulked over to the juniors area . It looked like rainbow barf. There was so much pink, blue orange ,green ,purple, neon, and one corner with black clothes . Over in the black-themed area , a girl who looked to be eleven was browsing and muttering some thing about hating shopping and the lack of combat boots . She was clad in black skinny jeans , combat boots with a single silver chain , a Linkin Park t-shirt , and a silver owl necklace with obsidian eyes . She had darker blond hair and eyes with out a definite color . They looked stormy gray like Annabeth's , then pure black like Nico's , and then a sky blue like the man standing next to her. The man looked to be a little shy of forty , so I assumed it was the girls dad . I knew she was a demigod , with big three in her . but she was probably a legacy , and a daughter of Athena . Then as she walked towards the door the Minotaur crashed through the glass doors !

We all grabbed the weapons we had concealed , and sprang into action ! Almost immediately Nico was knocked out . Then I realized that the girl was unarmed ! Then as she dodged the Minotaur's fist , she grabbed Nico's Black sword and cut of the minotaur's horn . I was momentary paralyzed . She had to be powerful , no normal eleven year old demigod could that ! Suddenly she slashed the beast in his stomach and watched as his essence was sucked into the sword . She grabbed the horn and faced us . I noticed she had dark circles under her eyes. And if you squinted you could see a little scar under her right ear .

" OK , would any of you care to explained why this big hairy thing decides to attack me when I'm shopping for socks ?! " she asked and demanded at the same time .

Then the father spoke up , with a small grin ," Hail Megan Gubster , Daughter of Athena and great-grand child of Hades ! " Wow. Smart and evil . Connor and Travis just got a pranking buddy .

* * *

**Did you like it ? Love it ? Loathe it ? Let me know! And by the way the character Megan is based of me . Megan , Morgan ? People pronounce my name like this , so I named the character Megan Gubster , which is what people call me . She is minor , and will be resolved soon . And , in the next two parts of this chapter there shall be Liper ! Lots of Liper ! And review , tell me what you think of Megan ! Review !**

** Love,**

** Liperlover1 **

**PS. Megan will have a back story , which will be based of my life , because we're basically the same person . **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello people ! I live ! Do to some personal problems , see rude girly-girls , I have been MIA . Now , I realize I owe my readers a chapter . Linkin Park, check . An ADHD kid with a cup of coffee (me), check . Inspiration , Double check ! Lets get the party started ! **

* * *

Megan POV

I'm a demi-god . Oh joy . As The others explained the whole powers , cabin , and Gaea problem I just stud there . It made sense . It explained my ADHD , abnormal ability to dissolve metal **(I can do that)** ,

my habit of writing in Greek , and how none of my relatives look like me .

" And we are currently on a ship that can fly , which is being used to transport us , and now you ! " The kid named Leo explained . Well this will be fun...

Piper POV ( on the Argo II )

"Truth or Dare Frank ? " Megan asked , with a wicked smile that I see on Annabeth when she is plotting . I see it runs in the family.

" Dare " Frank said , oblivious to the fact that being a daughter of Athena ,AND legacy of Hades , that she is capable of evil to which only Kronos can compare .

" I dare you , Frank Zhang , to ... go to the nearest shopping center , turn into a donkey ... and do the Harlem shake ! " See ? Unspeakable , funny , evil .

Nico POV

I had to hand it to her , that kid is brilliant . I wonder where she came up with that . Scratch that . I just want to see the mortals reaction when they see that ! I see a youtube hit in the future !

Frank POV ( At the mall )

" Please have mercy ! " I begged , hoping that my friends where not completely heartless .

" Too late ! " Leo said . All hope for mercy is lost . I climbed the nearest table ,prior to changing into a donkey , and waited in till Connor blared the music . After two minutes of torture , pictures with kids , and laughs coming from the people that I call " friends" .

Piper POV ( on the Argo II )

" Nico , It's your turn !" Thalia said snaping Nico out of La-La land .

" Right . Piper , Knowing you are scared of roller Coasters , and that you have a lot of secrets , I will ask you . Truth or Dare ? " Nico asked me , mischievously . Wait ? Did he just announce my secret fear to the world!?

* * *

**Bambambam ! I just love cliff hangers... I know that this one is short , but I will make it up to you ! I swear ! Reviewers get cookies ! **

**Love,**

** Liperlover1**

** PS. Megan is crucial to the plot ! How you ask ? Hint : Leo installed video cams on the ship pre-flight , and if someone where to look at them , they would only tell them what happened on the ship , not before hand . Which would explain how Thalico instantly fell in love... I would like to announce that I will be writing a prequel and a sequel !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey ! ****_Lets start a riot ! A riot ! If you feel so dirty ... _****Sorry !I am currently listening to Three Days Grace , so I got a bit distracted . This story is ending soon , in about 3-4 chapters . After that I will do a prequel , which will explain Thalico , Tratie ,Liper etc. Then a sequel ! The prequel is called Falling in Love Demigod style ! The sequel is karaoke demigod style ! Whoop ! I do not own . Peace.**

* * *

Megan POV

I must find Nico's source of information ... it could be quite useful !

Piper POV

I took a deep breath , trying to restrain my self from strangling Nico .

" It's all right Piper ." Leo whispered , pulling me into a hug . I sighed , and felt a surge of courage shot threw me .

" Earth to Piper ! " Megan shouted . I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks , probably making them tomato red .

" Dare " I said , with as much determination as I could muster .

" Go with me ? " I asked Leo , ignoring the rest of the of the crews raised eyebrows .

" Of course ! " He said , much to my relief .

Leo POV ( At the roller coaster )

" Ready ?" I asked , grabbing Pipers hand .

" No , but I guess I will get it over with . " She said with a sigh .

" Lets go . " I replied .

We boarded the roller coaster , Called the Diamond Back . We where strapped in and Piper had my hand in a death grip .

" Its all right . " I told her . She loosened her grip a little , and seemed to calmed a bit down . As we approached the drop Piper caught her breath and closed her eyes . I through my hands up into the air , along with one of hers .

" Leo ! " Piper scolded . About thirty seconds later the ride reached towards the end . We exited , and I noticed Piper was swaying a bit . I scooped her into my arms .

" LEO ! " Piper said , while playfully hitting me . I put her down , and grabbed her hand .

" Did you have fun ?" I asked , with a little eyebrow dance .

" Yes , actually ." She said with a smirk .

* * *

**Review ! **

**Love ,**

** Liperlover1**


	13. Chapter 13

**Frazel today ! Yay! I do not own . Read and review !**

* * *

Hazel POV

" Ready for Texas Chainsaw Massacre two ?" Leo asked the group , looking crazy and excited .

" No . " I squeaked . Frank , who was standing by my side , seemed to be the only one who heard me .

" Don't worry , Hazel , I'll be right by you the whole time . " Frank said reassuringly . He wrapped his arm around me and hugged me . I hugged him backed and kissed his cheek .

I looked over . Nico was pretending to puke , Thalia was laughing at Nico , Annabeth rolled her eyes at Thalia , And Percy looked like he was on the verge of a fangirl moment . Annabeth rolled her

eyes at him to .

Percy's journal

_Dear diary , _

_ Hazel kissed Frank today . I have waited long for such a moment . I shall await more of this ._

_ Love , _

_ Percy _

Hazel POV

As we sat down on the big couch Frank put his arms around me and pulled me into his lap . I smiled to myself . The screen lit up and the movie started playing . At the scary parts I flinched and Frank pulled me closer .

Some times I don't know what I would do with out him...

Frank POV

Hazel is so cute when she's scared . And happy , and angry , and sad...


	14. Chapter 14

**Hellooooo! Welcome to the last chapter of this story! I will post next story first chapter after I am finished with this one! Yay! Read and review!**

* * *

Megan POV

I was on Fanfiction , as usual. Ever since I found out about being a demigod I have been posting storys about the Argo II group . I used the cameras Leo installed and the cameras hidden during challenges .

But I couldn't explain some things , like how Thalico fell in love . Or how Liper and Jeyna came to be . I love ship names...

Anyways , I need to talk to Thalia and Nico about that . So I walked into Thalia's room .

" Whatca need, Meg ?" Let's get something straight- only Thalia can call me that .

" Well..." I explained my predicament .

" Ok , I'll call the rest , but please stop using those ship names . It's kinda creepy " She said , while calling the others .

Thalia POV (Everyones there )

" Well it all started when I climbed Half-Blood Hill" I started , Getting ready to poor out a month of weirdness for the sake of my friend ...

* * *

**Sorry its short , but I have to get started on the prequel , Falling In Love Demigod Style . **

** Love,**

** Liperlover1**


End file.
